


[Podfic] I'll teach you

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, not safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI'll teach youby DonyaAuthor's summary:Loki and Tony like it rough. Very rough.Heed the tags!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] I'll teach you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll teach you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223716) by [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jvtq8d19jsg2w1r/I%27ll%20teach%20you.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:39 | 3.62 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Donya for giving me permission to podfic this like six months ago. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "Dirty Talk" and "Restrained." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
